Currently, in a two-layer network constituted by an IP network and a transport network (e.g., an optical transport network (OTN) and/or a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) transport network), the IP network and the transport network generally operate independently, and in an operation process, the IP network has a requirement on operation of the transport network to drive planning and construction of the optical network.
In the prior art, the IP network and the transport network have separate protection and recovery mechanisms. Specifically, a Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) service is protected at an IP layer, and there are service protection types such as hot-standby protection (Hot-Standby), fast reroute (FRR) protection, and redundant port protection. Transport network protection is protection for an IP link of an IP network layer, and there are service protection types such as 1+1 protection, 1:1 protection, and 1+1:1 protection. If an IP link is protected in the transport network, IP services in the entire IP link are protected.
However, service protection types are fixed in an existing two-layer network constituted by an IP network and an optical network, and only a same service protection type can be used. Therefore, different service protection types cannot be dynamically selected for different Multiprotocol Label Switching-Traffic Engineering (MPLS-TE) services according to real-time resource statuses of the IP network and the transport network. As a result, an additional increase of network establishment costs is required for an optical layer, and network resource use efficiency is reduced.